


Backside Doppelganger

by kafrickinboom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Captain America - Freeform, Comic-Con, Cosplay, Flirting, Future Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Their careers aren't mentioned so idk, They just haven't met before, kind of, mentions of ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: That didnotsound like Beka.





	Backside Doppelganger

Cosplaying as Steve Rogers was probably one of the best and worst decisions Yuri ever made. On the one hand, a lot of people complimented the detail he put into his outfit, he looked pretty much exactly like a leaner, longer-haired version of Cap (now that he’d finally filled out) and he was a hit in the cosplay contests. On the other hand, all the newbies at the con tended to get weird around him (like staring or sneaking photos instead of just  _ asking _ him), walking around in spandex drew more attention than he really wanted (see the point above), and trying to find your best friend (who dressed up as the other half of your shared OTP) was absolute hell.

He’d left for  _ two minutes _ to go to the bathroom and already he’d lost Beka. Thank god he’d ended up being a giant at the height of 6’3 ½”. It aided things. He scoured the crowd for Otabek specifically, but it was kind of hard with the sheer amount of other scarlet and gold Iron Men out there. Almost all of average height. All with some sort of approximation to the Stark goatee. All with dark hair. 

Yuri scowled as he waded through the people crowding the walkways. It wasn’t really their fault - the vendors really outdid themselves this year, and people just wanted their merch. Fine. Whatever. Still, he and Beka had come to have fun  _ together _ and pretend to be their ship for the day, and you can’t really do that when half of your ship is MIA. More than a couple times, he had to firmly assert that he was trying to get through and it was doing nothing to calm his nerves.

He tried his best to let nothing touch him, to keep a calm facade to make sure no one knew that he was actually a fucking wreck on the inside. He clenched his jaw, supremely uncomfortable with all the people around him without anyone he knew in sight. Viktor and Yuuri were waiting in line for some DC illustrator’s meet and greet, Georgi and Mila went their separate ways to just explore the vendor stalls, and Otabek was somewhere in this veritable sea of people.

After ten solid minutes of searching, he finally spotted him, back towards him with his helmet off. Yuri heaved a sigh of relief. So many people rocked the ‘perfect Tony coiffe’ that Beka’s haircut in all its relaxed glory was a dead giveaway. Also, he had the Mark 42 design rather than the typical Mark 3 or 7, giving him a more gold suit than red. Another dead giveaway. 

Beka seemed to be talking to a group of people he didn’t know - a pretty girl with dark hair dressed up as Scarlet Witch, some serious looking guy with some  _ serious _ brows who was rocking the Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier look  _ and _ vibe, and a darker-skinned guy who seemed to have a perpetual, sunshine-y smile - another Captain America. Yuri raised his brow at the weirdness of the situation, but he shrugged it off. Beka wasn’t the most sociable person in the world, but he was always more relaxed at these cons, so this wasn’t completely out of the norm. Something about pretending to be someone else or channeling Tony Stark or some shit like that. 

An idea struck Yuri and he smiled mischievously. They  _ were _ cosplaying as their OTP, right? Might as well have fun with it.

He snuck up behind Beka, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist, relishing in the others’ surprise, tracing his nose along the side of Beka’s neck before planting an open-mouthed kiss, a little tongue and a hint of teeth, into juncture of his neck and shoulder. Yuri froze at the responding shout. 

_ That did  _ not _ sound like Beka. _ His mind suddenly raced to recollect all the details he’d previously missed in his relief of finding his friend (or rather, his friend’s doppelganger), like the fact that this person was taller than Beka (even in those platform boots), or the fact that he smelled completely different than his friend - something oceanic and clean and enticing than the spicy, woodsy shit Otabek was a fan of. He cautiously opened his eyes, the last few pieces of the puzzle setting in as they met with the side of some  _ other _ guy’s curious face. 

_ “Shit! _ I’m so sorry!” He immediately released the man he’d just fucking assaulted, stepping back a good three feet as his voice climbed in his panicked apology. He watched as the stranger turned around with an amused smile before his lips dropped open, and  _ fuck, _ this guy was hot. Of course Yuri would assault one of the most attractive people he’d seen since he got here. He could feel the red in his cheeks climb to his ears as he toyed with the end of his braid, and just...fuck his pale skin. “I-I honestly didn’t mean to attack you like that. I thought you were someone else, and-” 

“Well, that’s unfortunate.” The stranger cut him off with a raised brow, that smirk still in place.

“-I...what?” Yuri asked, confused. 

“I said, that’s unfortunate. It’s not every day that you get surprised by a cute guy kissing you. I thought maybe you just wanted up on this and had an aggressive approach.” He said confidently, his gaze trailing down Yuri’s body before returning to his eyes. “I’m Jean-Jacques Leroy, by the way. You can call me JJ.”

“Yuri Plisetsky,” he choked out, keeping his face level as it darkened to a nice first degree burn.  _ Who the hell was this guy? _ “I, uh…no.” He cleared his throat as the handsome stra- JJ’s smile widened. “I wouldn’t just assault people I found attractive just to get their attention.” He raised a judgey brow. “Anyway, I should probably go find my friend.” He actively ignored JJ slumping. It was  _ not _ sad or endearing or anything. It  _ wasn’t. _

“But what if he’s looking for you too?” The girl pointed out logically from behind JJ. “It’s pretty counterintuitive for both of you to move around at the same time. You’d almost definitely just be shifting around each other.”

Yuri bit his lip, contemplative. “Fine. Let me just text him so he can find me.”  _ And why hadn’t he thought of that earlier? _ Yuri kind of wanted to go back in time by ten minutes or so to slap some common sense into himself, but then again...with his current predicament, he figured this wasn’t so bad. After shooting Beka a text telling him where Yuri was, Yuri hesitantly joined the group, making sure to put a couple of feet between himself and JJ. As cool with it as JJ seemed to be, Yuri couldn’t help but feel like a fucking creep and wanted to give the guy some space.

That lasted for, oh, two seconds before JJ sidled up into Yuri’s personal space, leaning in enough to bring his strikingly blue eyes into sharp focus. Yuri’s eyes widened as JJ’s eyes flickered to his lips before looking back at him seriously. 

“You do know I’m not upset about that kiss, right?” JJ reassured. “If anything, this is like some weird fate. I’m a big Stony shipper myself. You and your boyfriend have it right.” He averted his eyes. “They’d be so perfect together. They’ve both been through so much, some of that together, and while there’s that weirdness of Steve being friends with Tony’s dad back in the day, there’s still a ton of great chemistry. You can practically feel the sexual tension between them. It like all of their jagged pieces just...fit together so well, you know?” 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” was Yuri’s intelligent response. JJ raised a thick, sardonic brow at him. “I just- I just wanted to clarify. He’s  _ not. _ Beka’s just my friend. Anyway,” he grimaced to himself.  _ God, he was being weird, _ “I agree. I like a lot of ships, but Stony is definitely my favorite.”

“I’m more of a Stucky guy myself.” Sunshine Guy offered. “I’m Phichit, by the way. We didn’t actually make any introductions. This is Isabella,” he said, gesturing to his left to the pretty, logical girl who waved at him in greeting, “and this brooding babe is my boyfriend, Seung-gil. We went with the whole OTP cosplay too,” he beamed, Seung-gil nodded in acknowledgement, and Yuri didn’t know how someone could that overtly happy all the time worked with someone who seemed to have the literal exact opposite temperament, but hey. As long as they were happy, right?

“Be careful with this one,” Isabella pointed back at JJ with a teasing, conspiratorial smile. “He’s a terrible flirt just like Tony. No, I mean he’s actually terrible. He’s so obvious, it hurts for us all to watch.”

“Hey!” JJ exclaimed, mock offended. “How dare you, Bella. I am a  _ fantastic _ flirt. I mean, just look at me. What do you think, Yuri?” He inquired, tilting his head to the side just so, smiling up at Yuri through thick lashes, and what the hell did Yuri do to deserve this? Still, as cute as this guy was, he could handle being knocked down a peg or two.

“Eh, you’re alright,” he said with a straight face. The only evidence belying his humor was the corners of his lips quivering from restraining his laughter in the face or JJ’s shock. When he started looking like a kicked puppy, Yuri couldn’t help but laugh, rolling his eyes. “Jeez. I was joking, though...you  _ could _ try harder.” 

With that, JJ straightened right back up with a borderline lascivious grin as if he didn’t just throw himself the world’s shortest pity party. Ignoring Isabella’s gagging and Phichit’s bright laugh, JJ leaned into Yuri’s space again, opening his mouth to undoubtedly drip honeyed words into Yuri’s ears when-

“Yuri!” Yuri whirled around when Beka called. “I got your text. Ah, sorry for disappearing. I got...distracted.” 

No one else would be able to notice anything off about Otabek’s cool expression, but to Yuri, it was obvious his friend was embarrassed. The slight smudging on his drawn-on goatee was also suspicious. His interest was definitely peaked, but he wasn’t going to ask about it in front of all these new people. He’d known Beka long enough to know just how incredibly private he was.

“It’s fine. I met a few people while you were...doing whatever. Meet your backside doppelganger. This is JJ. JJ, this is Beka.” Watching the realization sweep over JJ’s face was priceless. 

“Well, now it makes sense. You two are almost indistinguishable from behind.” Isabella chuckled. 

Beka shot him a questioning glance and Yuri just shook his head. They both had stories to tell, it seemed.

“Well, it was nice meeting you guys. We should, ah, probably get going. We have a panel to get to.” He said, feeling a bit melancholy as he backed away, waving to his group of new acquaintances before turning and walking away with Beka in tow.

He didn’t think he even make it a full twenty feet before JJ caught up with him, slipping a piece of paper into his hand with a kiss on the cheek before returning to his friends. Yuri could help the goofy grin from spreading on his face, ignoring Beka’s knowing smirk. He opened up the note as they kept walking. 

_ ‘I wouldn’t mind a reenactment of that kiss sometime. Maybe after dinner? Call me xx’ _ and a phone number. Yuri smirked as he created a new contact before opening up his text messenger.  
  
‘Only if you promise me you’ll try harder. ;)’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my little fic. I don't think I'm gonna continue this one. We'll see.


End file.
